


In Italy!

by Kinkykingliam



Series: TRR AU [10]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Liam takes Riley and Luca out for a drama free night, before everything comes to light. Just as a family, they spend more time bonding and getting to know one another.Slightly NSFW towards the end





	In Italy!

Later in the evening, as I finish touching up my makeup, I’m taken aback by how nice the ‘Ruby Red’ lipstick looks on my lips. My dark blue dress clings to me in all the right places, as I marvel at myself in the mirror. A frown on my lips reminds me of Drake, missing him in this brief moment, as Luca bounces into the guest room.

“Mama, can you fix my bowtie?” He asks me sweetly

“Of course love” I say, as I move the bowtie into place on his shirt collar

He looks so handsome, in his little navy suit. His blonde hair combed back, while his ruby red bowtie pops out, making quite a statement. He smiles at me, not knowing that his smile instantly calms the storm inside of me.

“Riley…? Luca…?” Liam calls

“Coming dad!” Luca shouts so casually, as he bounds down the stairs

I slip my feet into my nude pumps and grab my silver clutch off of the bed, as I follow Luca down the stairs. As I come down the stairs and into view, Liam’s eyes widen at the sight of me, followed by a bunch of “wow’s” from the living room. Liam stands tall in a navy suit of his own, matching with Luca. He pulls me into him, planting a deep kiss on my lips.

“You look beautiful” He whispers into my ear, instantly making me blush

He smiles warmly at Luca, before taking his hand and swinging the front door open.

“Be safe you two!” Gabriel laughs from the other room

I bat my hand at him, shushing him as he and Hana chuckle. I close the door behind me, watching Liam and Luca walk hand in hand to the black SUV. Liam whispers into Luca’s ear, making him grin at me. Liam opens the door for me,

“Ladies first” Luca laughs

I climb into the passenger seat, while Liam opens Luca’s door.

“I apologize, I’m not familiar with these child seats.” Liam says

I look into my mirror, as Luca hops into the booster seat. Luca laughs, as Liam leans into the car, reaching for the seatbelt, unsure of where to buckle it across Luca. Luca gives him a minute, smirking at me before he swats his hand away.

“It’s okay dad, let me show you how to do it” Luca grins at him

Luca takes the seatbelt from Liam, as he gracefully pulls it across his chest and buckles it. Liam watches, doing his best to remember the simple movements for the future.

“See dad?” Luca beams “Not hard at all”

They both let out a laugh, before Liam closes Luca’s door and walks around to the driver’s seat. We pull out of the driveway, Liam holding my hand as we pull onto the main road. After about 15 minutes and five Italian restaurants later,

“Liam, where are we going?” I ask curiously

Liam smirks at me, as he pulls into a landing field. There is a helicopter getting warmed up waiting for us.

“We’re getting Italian” he says, kissing the back of my hand

“From where?” I laugh

Liam looks back at Luca and winks at him,

“In Italy love” Liam grins as Luca lets out a small laugh in the backseat

“You two are in on this whole thing, aren’t you?” I say, looking back at Luca through my mirror

“Only because we love you mama!” Luca beams at me

Liam pulls the car to a stop, as we step out. Luca unbuckles himself and throws his arms around my hips as I shut his door behind him. Liam picks up Luca, carrying him to the helicopter, lacing his fingers through mine. The helicopter ride is fairly short, Luca amused at all of the gadgets. Him and Liam discuss all the buttons, as I hold Luca’s hand, enjoying the view. A little while later, we land on top of a tall building. Liam helps us out and we step into an elevator full of mirrors. Luca immediately begins to make funny faces to himself, while Liam pulls me close to him by the waist.

“The palace is a mess and Madeleine is on a rampage at the news of your return. But I have began a petition for an annulment from her. I’m hoping we can introduce Luca to Cordonia in two days after the annulment goes through” he whispers into my ear

“Someone is confident” I whisper back

“Only because of you two” Liam winks at me “I am also petitioning to have Luca legitimized.”

Before I can respond, the elevator doors open. Luca runs over grabbing my hand. We step out of the elevator, as Liam approaches the host. As the host walks us to our table, I grab Liam’s elbow, walking close to him.

“Please be gentle with him” I whisper into Liam’s ear. I can’t help the worry in my voice.

“If I have learned anything about our son, he has your fire and my ability to charm. He will do just fine.” Liam kisses me on my cheek, as we take our seats. The restaurant is very spacious, almost all of the tables secluded behind dividers. The round table ample but still intimate. The large floral arrangements against the large bowls of hanging grapes is an interesting theme.

As we take our seats, the waiter approaches our table. Too taken by the view. Liam laughs softly, ordering for me and himself. He turns to Luca,

“What would you like to order?”

“Ravioli’s!” Luca grins

Liam smiles and nods to the waiter. The waiter hurries off with our order, a soft hand on mine, bringing me back to the present. Both Liam and Luca grin at me, as I blush. The waiter comes back, setting down glasses of white wine in front of Liam and I and a small cup of apple juice in front of Luca.

“Luca, what’s your favorite animal?” Liam asks

“Hmm… a bear!” Luca says

“I have an interesting story, if you’d like to hear it” Liam grins

“Yes!” Luca says

“Before I was was even born, there was a Queen named Kenna Rys.” Luca smiles at the last name “Do you remember the book I gave you the other day about her?”

Luca nods,

“Mama and I read it at night, before bed” He smiles at me

Liam looks in my direction, mouthing a thank you to me.

“Well, during her quest to get Stormholt back, Kenna encountered a bear in the mines underneath of Aurelia.” Liam smiles “With her advisors, allies and soldiers telling her not to trust the bear, that an animal that wild shouldn’t be trusted. Kenna marched to her own beat, approaching the upset bear carefully. She noticed, that the bear was not out to hurt them, but hurt herself. After a moment, letting the bear sniff her hands, she quickly pulled the thorn out of the bears paw.” Liam grins “Once the bear had realized what Kenna had done, it calmed down. Becoming gentle and friendly with her. Kenna gave the bear a name and it followed her into battle.”

“What did she name the bear?” Luca grins widely

“Orelia, since she found her in the ore mines, underneath Aurelia.” Liam smiles

“That’s a cool story!” Luca grins, as the waiter places our orders in front of us

“It is” Liam laughs softly “but more than a story it is true. Kenna was fearless, brave and as smart as she was beautiful”

“You Rys boys have some good genes” I smirk at Liam and Luca

The rest of the dinner goes by in a whirlwind of laughter and conversation. Before I realize it, we are back in the car, zooming towards to Hana’s cottage.

Luca is asleep in the backseat, as Liam and I hold hands and grin at each other.

“Riley” Liam says quietly

“Yes?” I answer back

“Are you ready for this? We can figure something else out if you’re not.” Liam says, concern in his voice

“I’m ready, I just worry. I can’t help it. For so long, it was just us.” I sigh “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that”

“I understand, Riley” Liam smiles softly at me, before focusing back on the road

“How do we go about this?” I ask, giving his hand a firm squeeze

“Well, in a couple of days, the annulment will have gone through. Later I’ll swab his mouth for the paternity test, once he is confirmed to be my child, we will hold a press conference and introduce Luca as my son, The Prince” I let out a small breath “Then, after some time, we will introduce you as my Queen….”

My cheeks flush hot, tears pooling into my eyes,

“We never discussed us” I say

“So let’s discuss us now” Liam says “What do you want for your life?”

“Luca is my life, that’s not a fair question” I say

“Well then, what do you want for Luca’s life?” Liam asks

“Honestly, I didn’t think he would find out about you, Cordonia or any of this until he was much older. But I am also relieved, that he didn’t miss out on meeting you his whole life.” I say

Liam kisses the back of my hand, the softest expression on his face,

“Riley, what you say goes. As long as it’s something I can control.” Liam says firmly

“Thank you Liam” I sigh “I guess, we just go day by day. As long as he is safe and happy, I am content with whatever happens.”

Liam slowly pulls into Hana’s driveway. He quickly hops out of the car, taking Luca out of his seat and carrying him into the house. I follow them in, Liam allowing me to lead the way to our guest rooms. I have him put Luca in his room. We both lean over him, kissing his forehead, before heading out to the hallway. Everyone is asleep, so I grab Liam’s hand, not sure of exactly what I’m doing, as I pull him into my guest bedroom, closing the door behind us.

Liam pulls me into his arms, our lips colliding. I drop my clutch on the floor, stepping out of my shoes, as Liam pulls the zipper on the side of my dress down. He steps out of his own shoes, before removing his blazer. I reach up, unbuttoning his shirt. We stumble back, smiles on both of our faces as we collapse onto the bed. Liam hikes up my dress, as I reach down and undo his belt. There’s no time to get fully undressed, both of our bodies buzzing for the other.

His kisses are sloppy, his lips wet against mine. His hands all over my body, unable to just pick one spot to focus on. He leans down over me, his body pressed against mine. His eyes widening at the scant choice of underwear I had chosen to wear. He enters me in one swift movement. I forget about all of the problems we have, the night blurring away with Liam so close to me. After a little while, he gets up, rebuttoning his shirt. I slip out of my dress,

“Stay, please” I whisper

He pulls me back into his embrace, my face leaning against his bare chest.

“I was hoping you’d say that” He whispers, a grin on his face

He pulls his shirt back off, as I toss a pair of sweatpants at him, slipping into my pajamas. We curl up in bed together, as we begin to doze off. The door opens slightly, Luca poking his head into the room. He grins, before climbing into bed with us, curling up in between us, a smile on all of our faces.


End file.
